T'U'GS 3:12/13 One Night Together: Passions
by The Big Lazy Dragon
Summary: A pair of stories that takes place during 'One Night Together'. Following her talk with Demona, Elisa finds herself remembering her first night of passion with her former lover, Don Taylor. And what happened between Don and Demona after the lights went ou
1. Elisa

One Night Together

Passions: Elisa

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story Concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: All Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vista Studios and are being used without their consent or permission. Other Gargoyle characters are the property of The Gargoyle Saga (TGS) writing staff and also are being used without their permission. The character of Don Michael Taylor is my creation. I am receiving no reward for this story other than the satisfaction of being able to share it with others as it is intended solely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of Gargoyle fandom everywhere.

**September 25, 1999 **

**The Eyrie Building**

Elisa stood in front of the elevator doors, waiting as she thought back to her conversation with Demona. _I never thought I would see the day, _she mused. _Demona, in love with my ex. _She smiled as she shook her head in disbelief. _I guess I should stop expecting normal things in my life and not worry about the weird stuff._

_I really should have seen this coming, _she thought then. _Ever since the fire, she and Don **have** gotten pretty close_._ And she's right, it's not like **I'm** going to be able to have a relationship with Don **and **Goliath at the same time. I should be happy for her, especially if the two of them can make this work. It would be a big step in her coming to terms with us humans._

The elevator doors opened and Elisa stepped into the car. Her finger brushed the button for the lobby and she let herself sag against the wall of her car.

"I guess if anyone could make Demona happy, it'd be you, Don," she said aloud. "You certainly knew how to keep me happy."

Almost unbidden, the memories of her first time with her ex-fiancé began to fill her mind...

**April 15, 1990**

Elisa chuckled as Don led her, blindfolded, through the door. After she heard the door close, she felt him put his arms around her waist and his mouth nuzzle at the back of her neck. She tried to bend forward away from his nuzzling, but he followed her movements, keeping at tight grip on her.

"Can I take this off now?" she asked.

"Sure thing," he said. "Just let me get the lights."

She began taking the blindfold off as she heard a switch click. When she opened her eyes, they widened in wonder.

"Oh, Don," she said, turning to kiss him. "It's perfect. I love it."

"And you thought you weren't going to like it?" he teased. Elisa had wanted to pick out the apartment they were going to share, now that they were seriously in a relationship, but Don had insisted he had found the perfect place for them. _He was right,_ she thought.

The apartment was small, but not so small as to be confining. _Cozy would be a better term, _she thought. To the right of the entry hall was a kitchenette with a counter area that separated it from the small dining area. The living room area was to the left of that, and Elisa noted that she would have to be careful walking around at night, since the floor there was several inches below the rest of the apartment, giving the feeling of a pit. There was a door at the end of the hallway on the far wall; obviously it led to the bedroom.

The one feature that really took her breath away was the skylight, which ran part of the length of the living area. She crossed the apartment, heading towards the skylight. It gave them a fantastic view of the night sky. She turned and looked at the couch that was set opposite the skylight. "I take it you had some help with the decorating."

"A little," he said. "Jim and his wife's got a place like this off-base. They gave me a few pointers."

Elisa smiled as she turned to inspect the view again. She was aware of Don's presence behind her a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist again and resumed nuzzling at her neck.

"I can't think of a better way to spend a quiet evening alone," he said. "Than to be sitting on that couch with you in my arms looking out at the night sky."

"Oh?" she said inquiringly. "Is that the only thing you can think of?"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "How about this?" she said, reaching up and capturing his lips with hers.

After a few moments of very intense kissing, she felt her gun belt loosen and then drop away slowly. Don had picked her up from the precinct and she was still in uniform. _Maybe not for long, though,_ she thought happily. She felt Don shift a little to the left as he carefully set the belt on the floor, his lips still locked with hers, kissing her hungrily. Then she felt him pull the back of her shirt out of her slacks and then run his hands underneath the fabric along her back. She murmured at the touch.

"Okay," he said through the kiss. "Where is it?"

She felt his hands run along the fabric of her bra, searching for the clasp. He couldn't find it. She giggled softly through the kiss.

"It's in the front," she said. She broke the kiss long enough to unbutton the front of her uniform blouse and then reached up to undo the clasp of her bra.

Don captured her hands, stopping her. "Wait," he said. "Let me."

He then bent down between her breasts and took the clasp between his teeth. In one deft movement, he undid it and then slowly uncovered the silken mounds of her breasts, pausing for a moment as he considered the dark brown nipples on each one. Elisa moaned softly as his lips encountered one of her erect nipples and began suckling at it.

"Oh, that feels good," she moaned as she felt his tongue play with the taut flesh and then trace the swell of her breasts. She was a little nervous. Up until that moment, it seemed as if they were never actually going to get that far. There had been moments, at home, when they thought they were alone, only to have Derek or Beth or worse still her parents, walk in on them. And quiet moments alone at Fort Knox while he was still on active duty were rare. It was as if the Fates were conspiring to keep them from consummating their love. It was one of the reasons she had been so eager to move in with Don now that he was in the Reserves. Elisa had never been able to afford her own apartment, not on her salary, and until the Datsun finally broke down on Thanksgiving, all her money had gone into keeping it running. That was a moot point now. The Datsun was gone, and now she had the Fairlane. Well, she had _Don's _Fairlane, but now that they were living together, she finally had access to a decent set of wheels, a great apartment and him.

Elisa felt him pull the rest of her shirt free from her slacks, and then it and her bra were on the floor. Smiling as they began kissing again, Elisa reached around and pulled his own shirt free, then began gently raking her fingernails along his back. He hissed in pleasure.

Elisa broke the kiss long enough to consider her next move. She looked at his shirt and realized she wanted it gone. Removing her hands from his back, she grabbed the fabric and gave a hard tug. The front of the shirt opened quickly; instead of buttons, this one had snap closures. They parted easily and Elisa quickly pulled the offending fabric from Don's shoulders. His shirt quickly joined hers on the floor.

Don quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled Elisa close, looking deep into her eyes. "You're not in a hurry, are you?" he asked.

"Nuh…no," she muttered, even though deep down, she was. She had waited _so _long for this, ever since they made the commitment to each other two months ago, and now she wanted him. All of him.

Don bent down and captured her lips again. She moaned softly as she felt his tongue pass into her mouth and she responded in kind. Then she felt his arms shift and suddenly he lifted her off her feet into his arms. He started walking towards the door.

"Maybe it's time I showed you the bedroom," he said.

The bed was big, definitely large enough for two, and Elisa giggled as he dumped her unceremoniously onto it. She rolled over once to enjoy the feel of the firm mattress.

Don sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over, resting his hand on her flank and then pulled her close. After a moment, he settled down next to her and they resumed their loveplay.

Elisa sat up as Don moved towards the foot of the bed and watched as he carefully untied her shoes, then pulled them off, followed by her socks. He then planted a quick kiss on the big toe of her right foot and then slowly began kissing the top of the foot. She snatched it away when he smiled and ran his fingers along the sensitive underside.

"You know I'm ticklish," she mock-protested, even though she had enjoyed the fleeting encounter.

"I know," he said. Taking a final glance at her feet, he began working his way up along her legs, kissing her through the fabric.

Already Elisa was starting to feel a warmth settle into her loins in anticipation. She was ready, but she could tell that Don wanted to prolong the experience. _You are a sadist, Mr. Taylor,_ she thought to herself. Her hands flew to the buckle of her belt.

Don's hands intercepted hers and pulled them away, holding them firmly as he made his way upwards along her legs until he reached her stomach. Once he was there, he began caressing her belly with his lips.

Elisa settled back, laying her head on the pillow while Don continued to stimulate her. His tongue entered her navel for a brief second before he pulled back, spitting slightly.

"Navel lint, yuck," he said, removing a small amount of lint from his tongue. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"That's okay," he said. "I think I got it all." He looked down at her navel. "Nope, not quite," he said. His fingers darted downward and plucked a remaining bit away. "Now where were we?"

Elisa smiled as he bent down again, his tongue darting around and into her navel. She had to fight desperately to keep from squealing in delight; her navel had always been overly sensitive, and Don knew it. He seemed to take delight in torturing her like this.

While he was doing that, Elisa felt his hands undo her belt and the zipper of her slacks. When he finished with her navel, he resumed the trek downward over her belly, lightly brushing the skin with his lips while he slowly pulled her pants off.

Elisa was fairly trembling with anticipation as Don finished removing her slacks, then lightly kissed her through the sheer fabric of her panties. She moaned as his lips caressed her, and his hands worked their way under her, cradling her buttocks. "Oh, God," she cried out. "Don, please!"

Don lifted his head and caught the look of need in her eyes. Smiling, he pulled off her panties, teasing the sparsely covered mound with his lips before slowly running his tongue along her cleft for a quick taste, causing her to gasp, and then moving upwards along her body until he was lying next to her again.

Elisa reached over and pulled him close, pressing her body against his, and kissing him hungrily as her hands drifted down to his belt. "Please, Don," she moaned. "No more waiting. I need..."

Don silenced her with another kiss as his hands joined hers in removing his jeans and briefs, discarding them onto the floor before capturing her hands and pinning them to the mattress above her head. Elisa could feel her heart racing as she looked up at him, seeing her own passion mirrored in his eyes, and opened herself to him in willing supplication, crying out only once as she felt him bury himself deeply in her moistness...

**Present day**

Elisa started as the elevator doors opened, and she saw Owen Burnett standing outside the car, watching her.

"Is there a problem, detective?" he asked.

Elisa looked past him and realized she was still in the castle. _I could have sworn I pressed that button,_ she thought. "No, no problem," she quickly said. "I just...I forgot something, that's all."

"An umbrella, perhaps?" Owen said.

"Why..." she started, but then she heard the sound of thunder outside. She looked towards the windows and saw just how badly it was raining outside. "I guess," she said.

"If you need one, detective..." he started, but Elisa quickly cut him off.

"I just remembered something," she said. "I forgot...something. In the library." She quickly stepped out of the elevator. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Of course," Owen said. He smiled slightly as he watched her rush off.

Elisa took off her jacket as she headed for the library. She was feeling warm, overly warm in fact, and she knew why. Her talk with Demona had gotten her blood racing, and her brief stroll down Memory Lane hadn't helped matters. She needed to do something about it, and fast.

Elisa paused as she reached the library doors, then quickly opened them and hurried inside. "Goliath, are you in here?" she called out.

"I am here, Elisa," she heard him say. She quickly tracked the sound of his voice to the reading area near the center of the library. He looked up as she approached. "Should you not be on your way to meet Bluestone at the precinct?"

"I've got a little time," she fibbed.

"I see," he said knowingly. "What was it Demona wanted?"

Elisa colored slightly, but quickly mastered her emotions. "She had a few questions," she said. "About Don."

Goliath looked up, surprise clear on his face. "She has taken an interest in him?" he asked.

Elisa hesitated, wondering if she should tell him. _We did say we'd keep it just between the two of us, _she reminded herself. "Sort of," she fibbed. "She wanted a little advice on what to...get him...for his birthday."

"I was not aware that his birthday was approaching," Goliath said. "Or that Demona would feel the need to get him a gift."

"Well, you know," she said. "He did take her out for a few drinks a few days ago. Maybe she wants to do something for him in return."

"Hmmm, perhaps," Goliath muttered. "Although, I find it odd that she would want to talk to you in private on this matter."

Elisa blushed slightly, recalling the nature of their talk. "She...wanted it to be a surprise," she said.

Goliath looked up at her, sensing that there was something she wasn't telling him. "Elisa," he said. "Is something the matter?"

"No," she said, even though she was having a hard time controlling her passion. _God, I need a cold shower, _she thought. _Or better yet... _"I just...I wanted to spend a few extra minutes with you, that's all. Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"I suppose not," Goliath said. He set aside the book as she sat down next to him, then looked at her. He could almost see the desire in her eyes. "Elisa..." he started.

Elisa shifted quickly then, straddling his hips and wrapping her arms around his broad neck. Then she leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. He was surprised for a second, but found himself quickly responding to her touch. When she finally surfaced from the kiss, his hands went to her waist, holding her to him.

"Might I ask what brought this on?" he wondered.

"No," she said.

"Are you certain that this is what you want?" he found himself asking.

"Oh, yeah," she said. She pulled off her shoulder holster and dropped it on the couch.

"What about Bluestone?" he asked.

"Bluestone who?" she quipped. Before Goliath could respond, Elisa was kissing him again, and then she was pulling him down on top of her. Any further questions he may have had were quickly forgotten.

The End


	2. Demona

One Night Together

Passions: Demona

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story Concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: All Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vista Studios and are being used without their consent or permission. Other Gargoyle characters are the property of The Gargoyle Saga (TGS) writing staff and also are being used without their permission. The character of Don Michael Taylor is my creation. I am receiving no reward for this story other than the satisfaction of being able to share it with others as it is intended solely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of Gargoyle fandom everywhere.

**September 25, 1999**

_I never thought it would happen, but it has. I was in love, with a human._

_Earlier tonight, I talked to Elisa, asking her advice. Hard to believe, but true nonetheless. After all, she knew more about Don than I did, so it made sense that I ask her. Of course, it did surprise her that I had taken an interest in her former lover, but then she surprised me by telling me what I wanted to know. And now..._

_Now I am in the arms of the human I had fallen in love with._

_At first I was hesitant, unsure as to whether Don would be willing, and not too sure if I could convince myself to follow through. But all that is behind me now, as I feel Don take me by the hands and lead me towards the bed._

_We pause for a moment then, and I feel his lips press against mine once again, softly like before, and his hands find their way to my waist. I moan slightly as he draws me closer, and I feel his bare chest press against mine._

_After what seems like an eternity, but is in reality only a few scant seconds, he draws me onto the bed, and lowers me to the mattress. I look up at him as he kneels over me, his face barely visible in the darkness caused by the storm, but I can see the smile on his face, and the light in his eyes I had once thought irretrievably lost when Michel died._

_He lays down next to me, and I turn towards him, eager to finish what we had started, but then Don puts his hand on my waist, and I see him shake his head slightly. "No," he says. "The other way." I'm curious as to his intention, but I comply, and turn until I am facing away from him._

_I feel the mattress shift as he moves, and then I feel his body press against mine, his front to my back and I murmur as I feel his body mold itself to mine. Then I feel his arm wrap around me, his hand caressing me as he begins kissing the back of my neck, using his other hand to carefully pull aside my hair._

_I quickly realize what he is doing. Elisa had told me to let Don 'discover' me, and that is what he is doing, using his hands to explore me. I let myself relax as he brings his hand up to caress my shoulder before starting to work his way downward along my body, pausing for a moment at my throat, my breasts, my belly, my thigh..._

_I almost leap off the bed as his hand slowly inches under my loincloth, but I force myself to stay. I want this, I remind myself. I want him to do this._

_His hand moves under the rough fabric, and I bite my bottom lip in order to suppress a moan as I feel his fingers move downward, heading for that one particular spot._

_He pauses then, and I turn my head to look at him. He has a questioning look in his eye. Is something wrong, I wonder? Why..._

"_Is this normal?" he asks me. "Or do you..."_

_Then I realize what is going on, and I find myself laughing lightly. He's never been with one of us before, I remind myself. He doesn't know that, unlike humans, gargoyles lack hair in our pubic regions, although, from my understanding, some human females do shave themselves. "Yes," I tell him. "It is quite normal."_

"_Interesting," he says then. "I may have to look into this further."_

_I begin to wonder about that, but that is brought to an abrupt end as his hand moves again, until it is nestled in the soft valley below. This time, I am unable to suppress a gasp as he caresses me lightly, moving his fingers over my folds slowly until I am fairly shaking with desire._

_I can practically feel the loops and whirls on his fingertips as he strokes me gently, and then I feel his middle finger slip between my folds, penetrating me. I gasp again, loudly this time and I feel myself becoming moistened as he moves his digit through me._

_After a few breathless moments, he withdraws his fingers, and I find myself moaning in displeasure as he does, but then he draws his hand up along my body slowly, leaving a trail of wetness, until he is able to take his finger into his mouth, tasting me along the length of it._

"_Mmmm," he says. "You are scrumptious."_

"_I...wouldn't know," I gasp, still reeling from what he had just done. "I never really thought..."_

_He silences me then, kissing me deeply and I find myself enjoying the lingering taste of my own musk on his lips. His arms go around my waist again, and he turns me towards him. At first, I wonder if this is it, the moment I have yearned for from the moment I made the decision to take Don as a lover, but Don is not yet done with me. He kisses me, then begins working his way downward, following the trail of moistness his finger left along my body, and then I realize what he is up to. I debate whether or not to stop him, but then I recall what Elisa said once again. 'Let him 'discover' you.'_

_He removes my loincloth slowly, and I can see him smile as he takes in the sight before him. Then he lowers his head slowly, at first blowing lightly across my heated flesh before finally touching his lips to my netherlips, kissing me in the most intimate manner possible._

_His mouth remains there for several moments, tasting me, and I have a hard time keeping still. I writhe under him, my body afire with passion, and I grab the posts of the headboard in order to keep myself from tearing his scalp open. His tongue moves through me, finding my swollen center, and suddenly I cry out as my body shudders uncontrollably._

_Don looks up as I feel myself go slightly limp, and I can see the smile on his face. "Are you okay?" he asks, with a hint of a laugh in his voice._

_I raise my head as much as I can and look at him. "Yes," I say, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "It's just...I haven't had...anyone...who could bring me that far..."_

_He gets up on his hands and knees and crawls along the bed until he is next to me again. "If you want, we can wait a little while..."_

"_No," I say quickly, almost wantonly. I reach for him and grab him by the arm. When he hisses in pain as my talons bite into his flesh, I relax my hold, then I begin to run my finger along his arm. "No," I say again, only this time a bit more softly. "I want to finish this." I look up into his eyes. "Please."_

_Don reaches up and touches my cheek softly with the back of his fingers. I reach up and capture his hand, and then I bring it to my mouth and kiss the knuckles before putting his hand to my waist, drawing him to me._

_I feel his manhood pressing against my through the shorts he is still wearing. When I moan and press myself even harder against him, he takes the hint and quickly removes them._

_We lay there for several moments then, luxuriating in the feel of our bare bodies pressing against each other, and I find myself rubbing my leg against his, enticing him to continue. He looks at me, then smiles and carefully rolls me onto my back. Almost of their own volition, my legs begin to move apart slowly._

"_Are you ready for this?" he asks me._

"_Yes," I say then, my voice trembling slightly._

_He positions himself, and I tremble as I feel his swollen shaft press against my belly for a brief instant before it moves downward toward my waiting sex. I feel a slight moistness coming from him, and I realize just how aroused he is, how aroused we **both **are._

_I moan as the head of his manhood presses at me, moving along my cleft, and I begin shaking again, waiting to be filled by him._

"_Now!" I cry out in desperation._

_He thrusts into me, and I cry out again as he fills me. It had been so long since I last had a lover that my body has forgotten what it felt like. He pauses then, looking at me with concern as I lay there gasping under him, and I try to get control of my emotions. "It's okay," I tell him. "It's just...it's been such a long time..."_

"_I understand," he says and smiles as he bends down to kiss me. As he does, I feel him moving, rocking back and forth, setting up a steady motion as his shaft moves through me. I luxuriate in the feel of him inside of me._

_I feel his arms encircle my waist, and then he is rolling over onto his back, pulling me with him, until I am on top of him. Then I feel his hands begin to move upwards along my back, pausing as he reaches the sensitive spots where my wings join my body._

"_Yes, there," I urge him as he moves his lips to the side of my throat. "But gently."_

_He takes the hint and begins to move his fingers lightly along the membrane. I quiver at his touch, his gentleness, as his hands flow over me, and I feel my pulse begin to quicken in response._

_His hands move to my shoulders then, and I moan loudly in disappointment as he pushes up slightly, ending the kiss as he makes me sit up, straddling his hips. I fear he wants to stop our lovemaking, but then I see him smile and I feel his hands move to my breasts, cupping them lightly for a moment before he lowers them to my waist. Then I begin to understand what he has in mind._

_I look down at him as he lay there, and I find myself becoming intrigued by the new position. Gravity takes over then and I settle further onto his shaft. I toss my head back and moan at the delicious sensation. I'm aware of his hands as he runs them over my thighs and then across my belly. Then I gasp loudly as he begins massaging my pubic mound with his thumbs._ _Oh God, I almost cry out. No wonder Elisa had such a hard time giving him up! I begin rocking back and forth, adding my own movement to the rhythm he is setting, and I scratch at his chest lightly with my talons, leaving a few trails of white across his skin, but not hard enough to penetrate. I'm a little upset when he slides his hands away from my belly, ceasing the intimate massage, but then he sits up and wraps his arms around me, then begins running his fingers up and down my spine once again. This time I allow him to begin rubbing the base of my tail, and I moan loudly at his touch._

"_Ah ha," he says. "I think I found something good." He continues to massage the area and I arch my back in response. "Now I've got you," he says._

_I smile as I look at him again. "Oh?" I say to him. "Are you certain about that?" Smiling widely, I circle my tail around his waist and then quickly move the end of it underneath him, between his buttocks._

"_Ya-haa!" he cries out in surprise, nearly jumping off the bed at the feeling of my tail moving under him. He looks down behind him to see what I am doing. "Oh, you are bad!" he scolds, smacking me on the rump._

_I grin mischievously at the playful swat. "You know I am," I say to him as I lean forward and capture his lips again. I withdraw my tail and then wrap it around the two of us, holding us together while I continue to move against him. "It's amazing what one can do with a tail," I tell him, surfacing from the kiss._

"_I'll bet," he responds as he bends forward to press his lips to the hollow of my throat once again. As he does, I lean back as far as I can, forcing him to move his lips lower along my body until he settles between my breasts. He takes the hint and then takes the dark blue of my left nipple between his teeth. I gasp as his teeth fasten on the taut flesh._

_After a moment, he releases the nipple, then pulls me forward until I'm looking deep into his eyes once more. Then he turns again, and I find myself lying on my back once more. Don leans down and kisses me deeply as he increases the rhythm of his thrusts, and I can feel myself building towards climax, which is fast approaching._

"_Demona," he says suddenly, with a hint of urgency in his voice, but I block it out. Whatever it is, it can wait, I think as I buck against him. I am so close to release and I don't want to stop._

"_Demona," he says again, only this time there was a bit more urgency in his voice, and it is then I realize what is about to happen._

_It was dawn._

_The pain hits me like a hammer, and I cry out in agony. I feel my talons dig into Don's shoulders, drawing blood. He hisses in pain and grabs my wrists, pulling my hands away and pinning them to the mattress._

_The change continues, and I feel a new sensation I had never experienced before. The walls of my sex contract around Don's shaft and the friction sends waves of ecstasy racing up and down my body._

_I hear him groan at the pressure and feel him start to withdraw._

"_No!" I cry out. "Don't stop! Oh God, don't stop!"_

_I bring my legs up around his waist as he pauses, urging him to continue, and then I feel him thrust into me again. That proves to be my undoing, as the sensation of him reentering me, mixed with the agony of the transformation, is enough to send me tumbling over the edge. My orgasm hits me in a torrent and I arch my back as I feel Don erupt inside of me, filling me as I cry out and then my world dissolves in a sea of white._

_I awake slowly, the sound of Don's heartbeat bringing me up from the abyss. I shift my head and feel his arms go around me in response._

"_Morning," I hear him say._

_I lift my head and look at him. I dimly remember him rolling over onto his back after our lovemaking, pulling me with him as he did, until I was lying on top of him. Apparently he was content to just leave me where I was and let me sleep._

"_Morning yourself," I reply. "How are you feeling?"_

"_I should be the one asking that question," he tells me. "I take it that was the first time that's ever happened."_

"_What, the transformation?" I ask him, a bit confused by his question. He's seen me transform before. Why..._

"_No," he says then. "I mean having sex during. I'm guessing that you've never done that before."_

"_No," I say. "I've never even considered it before." I pull myself up along his body until I am able to rest her head on his shoulder. "Actually, this is the first time I've ever done it with a human while I was a gargoyle."_

"_So I'm your first, huh," he says. "I guess that means I'm kinda special."_

"_You are special, Don," I tell him. "I don't think I would have done this if you weren't." I feel him wrap his arms around my shoulders and I murmur contentedly._

"_Any regrets?" he asks then._

_I lift my head in order to look at him. "Why should there be?" I ask._

"_Well, I know your history, Demona," he tells me. "You haven't exactly been one of humanity's biggest fan, and now you've taken one of us as a lover. I was just wondering if you gave any thought to that."_

"_Not really," I admit openly. "I guess I was too caught up in the moment to even think about it."_

"_And now…"_

"_I don't know," I tell him. I settle my head back down and close my eyes, afraid to say anything else._

"_Listen," he says then, putting his fingers to my jaw and lifting my head back up. "Why don't we take this one step at a time from here on out and see where that takes us. For all we know, this could actually work out. What do you say?"_

_I smile at him. "I think I would like that," I say._

_I settle against his chest again as I feel him pull the covers over us and I sigh in contentment as I let myself drift off to sleep in the arms of my lover._

The End 


End file.
